


Omegaverse Worldbuilding

by ManicMoose



Series: The Scientific Method [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Omega Verse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMoose/pseuds/ManicMoose
Summary: None of this is essential reading in order to enjoy the stories, but I wanted to share the details I've put so much thought into- and it may help clarify some specifics for those who are interested!





	1. General Overview

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to writing, I'm a bit obsessive on the world-building front. I find that it helps me keep track of things so that details remain consistent as I write. Obviously it can't all be added into the stories, or they'd have more exposition than plot. And so, compromise: a separate work outlining all my amassed thoughts on the inner workings of the verse (to be added to haphazardly).
> 
> Disclaimer: Despite my enjoyment of and fascination with all things scientific, I am in no way, shape or form a scientist of any kind. This is 100% pusedoscience, so please suspend your disbelief at the door.

**Basic Premise**

 

> **TL;DR:**  I just _couldn't_ mentally reconcile the idea of babies not having a proper birth canal to come out of. My brain put forward the fun fact that there's lots of intersex people in the real world who's parts don't match our neat boy/girl boxes, so— I took the base concepts of Omegaverse, mixed it up with the idea 'what if being intersex was _way_ more common and the traits/variations of it were _super_ consistent' and ran away with that into the night.

For the general genetic premise, I borrowed Variation Two from [**'Omegaverse Genetics'**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445) by [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams) (which is some delightful pseudo-science reading!) and built off that. The important bit it that this Variant supposes a world in which everyone has a one set of chromosomes that determine their sex (male or female) and another that determine their secondary gender presentation (Alpha, Beta or Omega). Male or Female sex is still determined as per usual by the XY/XX genotypes. For secondary gender however, there are three non sex-linked alleles: A, B and O. Both the alpha allele (A) and beta allele (B) are dominant, while the omega allele (O) is recessive. From these, there are six possible genotypes for secondary gender: AA, Ao, BB, Bo, BA, & oo 

Unlike some O-verses where Betas are sterile or have difficulty conceiving, in this verse they are entirely ordinary reproductively speaking. Given that 3 of the 6 secondary gender genotypes present as Beta, they make up the slight majority of the population- though Alphas are the next largest segment of the population. Omegas are a definite minority. I chose to run with the presumption that the Omegaverse characteristics of scents, pheromones and bonds also apply to Betas, for the sake of simplicity. Everyone can scent, and therefore intrinsically identify primary (A/B/O) gender, bond status, etc.

In my verse, societal rules, sexualities, and gender roles are based on "Gender classes" (an amalgamation of Secondary (A/B/O) and Primary (M/F) genders) that divide according to reproductive roles: 

  * **_Sires_** (Those who can sire, but not bear children- Alpha Males, Alpha Females* and Beta Males) are treated equivalent to men in our real-world society. All traditional ‘masculine’ roles, rights and privileges extended to these three genders. They make the rules, have the most social power, etc. _(*Alpha females are unable to bear children, and instead are only able to sire them, despite retaining some primary female sex characteristics.)_


  * **_Carriers_** (Those who can bear children- Beta Females, Omega Females and Omega Males*) are treated equivalent to real-world women, and all traditionally “feminine” roles fall to these genders. Omega males are considered no different than beta/omega women in terms of roles, and rights, despite having an outwardly male appearance. _(*Omega males only able to bear children, not sire them, despite retaining some primary male sex-characteristics.)_



Alpha females and Omega males could be loosely defined as intersex (in real-world terms) as both have a combination of male/female primary sex characteristics, but this is disregarded in favour of the gender class method of categorization above.

**General Social Status Ranking**

  1. Alpha Males & Females
  2. Beta Males
  3. Beta Females
  4. Omega Males & Females



 

* * *

**Heats**

In my version of the Omegaverse, there are **NO** inherent consent-issues with heats and mating. The drive to mate is somewhat uncomfortable, but not all-consuming and mindless. The effect of heat hormones is more like a slight buzz from drinking- enough to loosen people up and cause some social disinhibition, but not a complete lack of control (ie. you might say or do some slightly dumber things, but you still have control over yourself).

Heats generally last for 2-4 days, and are only experienced by Omegas, but the pheromones they give off have an equal effect on both Alphas and Betas in range. This is effect is known as _Estrual Inebriation,_ the exhibited behaviours of which include: heightened flirtatious behaviour, speech disinhibition and mild to moderate aggression toward other unbonded members of the same gender class- though some Alphas are prone to more aggressive displays (e.g. getting into bar brawls). Omega’s aren’t mindlessly accepting of any unbonded Alpha or Beta, though they are more likely to be attracted to Alphas while in heat. Sharing a heat with an Alpha can reduce the length of the heat by as much as a full day, as knotting compresses glands that release endorphins that bring the heat cycle to a close. Rebound (or false) heats are most commonly triggered by miscarriage, but are also seen in cases of sudden suppressant cessation. With miscarriages, patients are given a high-dose suppressant intravenously to arrest it immediately, and give their systems some time to settle. Suppressant withdrawal is essentially a skyrocketing of previously suppressed hormones that haven’t been moderated, and as such can result in a fertile rebound heat unlike those triggered by miscarriage.

  * For some sort of real-world comparison*: heats in omegas most closely resemble those of cats. Their estrous cycles are generally an average of 28 days and they are induced ovulators (coitus induces ovulation), though incidents of spontaneous ovulation sometimes occur. _(*Thanks Wikipedia!)_
      * No periods! Because animals with estrous cycles reabsorb the endometrium if conception does not occur.



**Laws and Social Conventions (Regarding Heats)**

  * Alphas or Betas with Omega bondmates are able to request heat-leave if required. As more and more Omegas join the workforce, this same leave applies to them as well.
  * If an Omega consents to share their heat with a Alpha or Beta, they may withdraw that consent at any point. If the other party forces themselves on them anyways, they're treated just like any other rapist (though in the past there were less stringent laws protecting Omegas and Beta women against sexual violence, just like in reality).



 

* * *

**Suppressants and Contraceptives**

Suppressants are the best contraceptive option for Omegas. It suppresses their heat cycle by mimicking the hormones of lactating omega, signaling the reproductive system not to ovulate. It also diminishes the individual's scent/pheromone production, due to their other hormones not being produced on their natural levels. Omegas using normal prescribed pharmaceutical suppressants will have a much milder scent, and are not immediately identifiable as Omegas, especially when paired with the use of scent neutralizing body washes. Like with ordinary hormonal birth control there is a “placebo” cycle of sugar pills in a suppressant pill packet that allows for a mild pseudo-heat (commonly referred to as a 'placebo cycle'), during which no ovulation occurs.  This pseudo-heat helps keep hormone levels in balance, diminishing the likelihood of a hormonal spike if suppressant use is discontinued. Suppressants for Alpha’s on the other hand diminish the mating drive and diminish scent/pheromone production. Alpha suppressants rarely see personal use- they are generally only used by the Military for soldiers on deployment, in order to minimize the distraction of troops.

Non-prophylactic suppressant-free contraceptives for Omegas (when paired with an alpha especially- b/o pairings have higher conception rates than b/b pairs but lower conception rates than a/o pairs) have poor efficacy, however, due to the nature of their biology.

Prophylactic contraceptives are most effective, but have a higher failure rate when used by Alphas, due to the mechanics of knotting.

 

* * *

**Primary Sex Characteristics**

Anatomically speaking there are differences in the sexual characteristics between the different genders:

  * **Alphas:**
      * Both male and female have penises with knots at base- size is dependent upon genotype AA or Ao, but they are generally larger than that of the average Beta male.
      * Female alphas have internal rather than external testes, as well as a vestigial vaginal canal* and (non-functioning) uterus. They have no clitoris, as their penis takes its place. _(*Due to the vestigial nature of these internal organs, Alpha females can only physiologically accommodate  intercourse with Beta or Omega males- though neither act would be procreative in nature. They would need to penetrate the Omega with their own penis in order to conceive.)_


  * **Betas:**
      * Standard internal and external male/female reproductive organs.


  * **Omegas:**
      * Both male and female have enhanced fertility due to differing biology: two sets of ovaries, bartholin glands, and slightly different internal structures to accommodate knots.
      * Females external organs standard in appearance.
      * Males have smaller external male organ, no testes (cannot sire), a vaginal canal and a uterus (in addition to the above mentioned internal organs). They also have the necessary mammary glands (alpha/beta males do not have) in order to breastfeed.They self-lubricate during arousal, even when not in heat, and their ejaculate contains no spermatozoa.



 

* * *

**Sexualities**

_Somewhat_ different than real-world because of secondary genders:

  * _**Heterosexuality**_ (pairings that are reproductive and considered to be pairings of opposing gender class, are non-deviant in ‘verse society) includes:
      * _Am/Om, Am/Of, Am/Bf, Af/Of, Af/Om, Af/Bf, Bm/Bf, Bm/Om, Bm/Of_


  * _**Homosexuality**_ (pairings that are non-reproductive, and considered to be those of same gender class, are deviant/taboo in ‘verse society) includes:
        * _Am/Af, Af/Af, Af/Bm, Am/Am, Am/Bm, Bm/Bm, Bf/Bf, Bf/Om, Bf/Of, Om/Of, Om/Om, Of/Of_
        * _These pairings used to be illegal, though are now legalized in most nations- though bonding laws vary from country to country._



So; in this verse, a female-male pairing might be considered homosexual if they were, for example, both Alphas. An Alpha female and Beta female pairing, though consisting of two women would, on the otherhand, be considered heterosexual. This is where the scent/pheremone/bonding charactaristica of omegaverse applying to everyone (betas included) really comes into play!

Other sexual taboos, based upon secondary gender:

  * Because Omegas are so rare, it’s considered odd if they pair with a non-Alpha, but a complete “waste” and therefore _especially_ offensive (much more taboo than ordinary “homosexuality”) for them to participate in a non-reproductive pairing. _(Bf/Om, Bf/Om, Of/Of, Om/Of, Om/Om)._
  * Penetration by a male Omegahas also alwaysbeen generally considered taboo, and is thought of as demeaning by the more socially conservative.




	2. Gender Presentation and Assumptions

**In-Depth Genetic Premise**

In this verse, the A and O alleles of the secondary genders are the gene variants that evolved to ensure more successful conception of young, while the B allele maintains the more average ‘real-world’ status quo (reproductively speaking). The A and O alleles in particular are linked to various other genes that determine certain related biological traits and influence how they present in the individual.

Though individuals obviously vary greatly in personality/appearance due to the vast array of other unrelated genes- as well as social environment and circumstance- the A/B/O genotype of the individual paired with their primary gender plays a large part in influencing certain parts of their appearance, behaviour and fertility. This influence can vary, having a ‘positive’ or ‘negative’ effect on the trait in question. For example, this verse supposes that the ‘scent gland’ structure and pheromone production is present in _all_ individuals (Alphas, Betas and Omegas), but the A and O alleles exert influence upon the genes that control the development of these glands, resulting in more prominent glands and stronger pheromone generation than Betas.

While the A and O alleles share influence upon the above mentioned scent-gland gene, and the genes regulating production of gametes (Omegas have a larger number of ova, while Alphas produce a greater volume of spermatozoa, respectively, than Betas), they also influence several other genes independently:

 **A** \- This allele is linked with those responsible for determining: muscle mass development, aggression, and the speed/resilience of spermatozoa (Alphas have faster, hardier sperm!), external genitalia over-development. This allele is also responsible for presence the bulbous gland (knot) within the external genitalia structures.

 **O** \- This allele is linked with those responsible for determining: reproductive cycle type (estrous rather than menstrual), mammary gland development, internal reproductive structures (ovaries/testes)

* * *

**Genotype Assumptions**

The combinations of the A, B and O alleles and their associated traits modifies the outcomes, resulting in the following assumption (for both males and females) about the six possible genotypes:

  
**AA** \- Homozygous Alphas are generally larger in both height and frame than heterozygous (Ao) Alphas or Betas (BA, BB, Bo). They often have greater muscle mass, or at least an enhanced ability to develop it. Female AA Alphas are generally more androgynous in appearance than Ao Alpha females. They tend to be more aggressive and impulsive than heterozygous Alphas or Betas. Due to higher testosterone levels, they have a slightly lower sperm-count than homozygous Ao Alphas, but still share the other reproductive traits (Alpha sperm is faster and more resilient than Betas- they also produce a larger volume). They are most likely to sport the stereotypical over-sized Alpha genitalia.

 **Ao** \- Heterozygous Alphas are usually shorter or slimmer in frame than their homozygous (AA) counterparts. They also tend to be the more level-headed amongst Alphas, though still having more aggression/volatility than the average Beta. They tend to have a higher sperm-count (than _AA_ Alphas), which, paired with the other Alpha reproductive traits (Alpha sperm is faster and more resilient than Betas- they also produce a larger volume) causes them to have a higher conception rate than homozygous AA Alphas and Betas (BA, BB, Bo). Because of their O gene, they're the ideal breeder among the sire class. They generally have larger external genitalia than Betas, though not quite as over-sized as that of homozygous (AA) Alphas.

 **BA** \- Of the Beta types, BA Betas tend to most closely resemble Alphas. They're generally larger and bulkier than other Betas and are more likely to exhibit dominant or aggressive personality traits. They are more likely to have larger penises/clitorises than BB or Bo Betas, though still smaller than either AA or Ao Alphas. Due to the A allele, males may occasionally exhibit an underdeveloped bulbous gland (knot), that does not fully function (the B allele impairs the development of such gland).

 **BB** \- Homozygous Betas are the most average individuals out of all the genotypes in regards to all possible behavioural, physical and reproductive traits. They are average in height/build, reproductive ability, and have no notable temperament inclinations. The double set of the dominant (B) allele means that they are the only genotype that produces _only_ Beta offspring, even if paired with an Alpha or Omega.

 **Bo** \- The slighter, more fertile of the Beta types. Though not guaranteed, they often have a slighter and/or shorter build than their other Beta counterparts. Their O gene gives males a heightened sperm count and females a larger ovum store (similar to Omegas- though they only have one set of ovaries). As BA heterozygous Betas closely resemble Alphas, Bo Betas most closely resemble Omegas, though they do not experience estrous cycles. They tend to have more nurturing personalities, or exhibit more submissive personality traits than other Betas.

 **oo**  - Omegas are the most fertile of all the genotypes: they are generally of a slimmer, shorter, and/or slighter in frame than Alphas and Betas. Male Omegas are often at least somewhat androgynous in appearance, or at least exhibit some androgynous features. Their double-O allele gives them a naturally higher progesterone and oxytocin levels, and as such they experience greater ease with pregnancy, childbirth and lactation. They often lack more assertive personality traits (though this is likely due to submissiveness being heavily fostered in them) and are normally more nurturing than those of other genotypes. 

_**Examples:** John has a smaller stature despite being an Alpha because of his heterozygous genotype. Sherlock on the other hand, is quite slim, with some borderline androgynous features because he is an Omega. _

 

**Other reproductive facts:**

  * Infant gender class can be determined as early at 10 weeks through non-invasive testing.
  * In this verse, YY chromosomal pairing in an embryo leads to failure. Therefore when paired with a Sire-Gendered male, Omega males have a **_25% of miscarriage with every pregnancy_**



 

* * *

 **Character Gender Presentations** :

John and Sherlock's (Genotype) Family Trees:

__

_The Watsons_

  * John is an Alpha (Ao)
  * John's Parents were a Beta/Beta (BA/Bo*) pairing _(*John inheriting the 'A' and 'o' alleles to end up as a heterozygous Alpha)_
  * Harry is a Beta (BB), while Clara is an Omega (oo)



_The Holmes'_

  * Sherlock is an Omega (oo)
  * Father and Mummy Holmes were a Alpha/Omega (Ao/oo*) pairing _(*this guaranteed that Mycroft and Sherlock would present as either Alpha or Omega)_
  * Mycroft is an Alpha (Ao)



_Everyone else:_

  * Mrs. Hudson - Omega (oo)
  * Lestrade - Beta (BA)
  * Anthea - Beta (BA)
  * Molly - Beta (Bo)
  * Sally - Alpha (AA)
  * Anderson - Beta (BB)
  * Stamford - Beta (Bo)
  * Irene - Alpha (Ao)
  * Kate - Beta (BB)
  * Victor - Beta (BA)




	3. Omega's Rights

An Omega is considered a **_persona alieni iuris_** _(translated as without rights, or more literally as "under the right of another")_ and classed as either:

  * **_Omega dependens_** _(_ if unbonded, and still under _familia potestas)_
  * **_Omega uxorem_** _(‘spouse’,_ if bonded _)_



Omegas remain legal wards of either their eldest Alpha or Beta relative, known as their  _ ** _Alpha Familiae_**_ (family head). In cases of no remaining family, they become wards of the state and are assigned to a _ **Alpha Publicae**_ until bonded, at which point they fall under the guardianship of their _**_Alpha_** ** _Maritus_ **_ (spouse). The term 'Alpha' still applies even if the family head or spouse is a Beta (they would not be referred to as Beta Familiae/Maritus). They are unable to vote, and cannot drive, work, travel, volunteer, etc. without permission from theirAlpha -Familiae, -Maritus or -Publicae.

All Government issued IDs list both Sex: M/F, followed in red by Gender Class: A/B/O

  * Omega IDs include their status as _dependens_ or _uxorem,_ and identify their Alpha Familiae, Maritus or Publicae
    * (e.g. Sherlock’s ID has red O on his ID with the two extra Omega-only sections below it: Status: Dependens and Alpha Familiae: Mycroft Holmes)



Because Omegas are rare and incredibly fertile they have always been considered incredibly valuable (their fertility guarantees a continuation of family lineage via children). Traditionally, a substantial bride-price was required in order to bond with an Omega. Due to this, they brought wealth to their siring family and status (through display of wealth) to their Bonded’s family. (The custom of an Omega bride-price is still practiced in some more traditional cultures to date.) An Omega’s transfer from the custody of their family to the spouse upon bonding stems from the traditional practices in royalty and the upper classes that helped ensure a family’s wealth (which included Omegas and Beta women as chattel) remained within the family. Guardianship of Omega’s can only be legally transferred to another Alpha (or Beta) via bond or adoption.

Bonding with an Omega without the permission of their _Alpha Familiae_ used to be a crime punishable by death (as that would break the bond). Now the Omega’s family can still petition to have the bond medically broken, but it's considered to be pretty scandalous, and the wealthy elite will always attempt to keep these dealings as discreet as possible. As most modern Omegas live somewhat normal lives despite the legalities, a potential bond-mate (with whom they are usually in a relationship) would propose normally, as in reality, though only after obtaining the blessing (aka- permission) of the Omega's  _Alpha Familiae._

** Practices/Terms Referred to:**

__**_Per Alpha vicarius_ ** _-_ or _‘through Alpha proxy’_ refers to practice of siring a child upon an Omega dependens by an unrelated Alpha (Only Alphas were used to ensure either Alpha or Omega progeny):_ _

  * The child born to the union is legally that of the Omega’s _Alpha Familiae_ and can carry on the family lineage/name if they are an Alpha. If they are omega, they become in turn another _Omega dependens_ , and further the wealth and status of the family. This was commonly practiced by families with no existing Alpha heirs in past eras (in modern times, especially with the advent of suppressants, it’s usually only the purview of parents of unbonded pregnant teenage Omegas, to legally secure custody of the infant.)


  * In the modern era, there has been precedent for the siring Alpha to sue for custody ( _ie. adoption_ ) of the children if the Omega’s _Alpha Familiae_ won’t willingly grant it.




End file.
